


A Christmas Surprise

by SassmasterMaxie



Series: Christmas Advent 2017 Drabbles [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Slow Sex, Teasing, because I love these two as much as my canon pair for Maxie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassmasterMaxie/pseuds/SassmasterMaxie
Summary: Maxie gives Maxwell more reasons to love Christmas...





	A Christmas Surprise

Maxwell was leaning back in his seat after such a filling meal. Easily the best Christmas dinner he’d ever had. Not only had there been a lot of food, but Maxie had ensured that every part had been prepared well and cooked to perfection. And there’d even been leftovers. Tomorrow’s dinner was sorted too.

Maxie smiled lightly as he glanced over. “Was that good?” His smile widened at Maxwell’s affirmative nod. “Least I could make it good, eh?”

“Your cooking has never disappointed me.” Maxwell genuinely meant every word. “Think I need to relax after that though.” He headed into the little bedroom, undressing and climbing under the covers. Maxie followed him and decided to snuggle with him. Although Maxwell wasn’t usually much of a cuddler, snuggling with Maxie wasn’t so bad.

The two ended up dozing off and waking up a few hours later. Maxwell smiled a little when he looked up at Maxie, who still looked half-asleep. His hand trailed over the scaled part of chest, then over to the human side, travelling further south until he stroked over the skin of the inner thigh. He grinned when he heard that little pleasured sound from his lover.

Maxie let out another soft noise as he awoke, pressing into the touches. Damn, Maxwell knew how to wake him up well. Then his breathing hitched as he felt those slender fingers trailing over his cock. Maxwell smirked then, running his fingertips over the various nubs and ridges that became more pronounced as the flesh hardened. He did love the feel of that cock. And it was all his. There was perhaps a slight hint of possessiveness there as he stroked that bit faster, drawing a needy moan from Maxie.

“Already?” Maxie grinned as he shifted so he could lightly run his claws over his lover’s skin, licking his lips. “Can’t get enough, can you?”

“With a cock like this?” Maxwell laughed lightly, running his fingers over ever ridge. “How can I? Mmm… but this time… I want to take it a bit slower.”

Maxie was rather surprised to hear this, but he smiled. Normally he was used to Maxwell demanding to fuck him senseless until he couldn’t walk, but the change of pace was a welcome one. He leaned in to kiss his lover on the neck. “I can do that~” He gently pushed Maxwell against the bed, kissing over the skin some more before his hands moved to part the man’s thighs.

“Fuck…” Maxwell’s voice was breathless as he gazed up at Maxie, emerald eyes meeting mismatched viridian and gold ones before he looked down, watching Maxie pour some liquid on his cock before straddling him. “Teasing me all over again…” Any further words were cut off by a sharp gasp as he felt that thick cock pushing inside him, hands reaching up to grasp Maxie’s shoulders tightly. It was definitely much slower than usual, his toes curling as he could make out every single nub and ridge. His own cock was already rock hard and aching pre, leaking from the tip as he tried not to let himself peak too soon.

Maxie leaned in to nuzzle at Maxwell’s neck, leaning up to kiss alon his jawline as he kept up the slow pace. This felt so good to him. The pace was slower and it heightened every sensation. The feel of those slick muscles gripping and squeezing the entire length. The heat that surrounded him. His body shuddered as he picked up the pace just lightly, finding his rhythm. Maxwell let out a needy sound every time the thick length pushed inside him.

He couldn’t last though. Even at this slower pace, Maxwell could barely control his hair trigger and he ended up peaking early, moaning out his lover’s name as his back arched up, feeling the cum hitting his belly. He felt himself blushing then, glancing up at Maxie with an apologetic look. But Maxie simply smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, continuing with his slow movements and showing that he had nothing to be embarrassed about. He’d seen Maxwell’s hair trigger set off so many times before and it just made him smile lightly. Grasping his lover’s hips lightly, his pace picked up that bit more, but still far slower than their normal pace.

Now Maxie was struggling to hold back himself. He could hold back better than Maxwell did but the feel of those muscles squeezing his cock like that had brought him closer to peak sooner than he had thought possible. He’d lost his rhythm slightly and Maxwell had learned that this meant he was close to climax. And even the younger man was close to his second peak. He gazed up at Maxie, reaching up to tug at his hair while he shifted slightly so that he could feel that cock push into him a little deeper, focusing to squeeze his muscles around it some more. “Oh fuck… Close again…” He then gasped loudly as Maxie thrusted deeply once, twice before he growled out his lover’s name as he hit his peak. Maxwell let out a long yet needy moan as he felt the hot cum filling him, the sensations enough to bring him to his second climax, his body shuddering as he spilled his own load onto his stomach.

Maxie slowly eased out, flopping beside Maxwell to cuddle him close, not minding that he felt a little sticky. His tail curled around both of them while Maxwell snuggled in, feeling rather exhausted but very content.

“Mmm… that felt real good~” Maxie kissed Maxwell on the forehead.

Maxwell chuckled breathlessly. “Definitely was. Might have to go for a slower fuck more often…” He then closed his eyes and drifted off in his lover’s arms. Maxie kissed his cheek again before he drifted off himself.


End file.
